I'll Show You
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***Kendall smut*** Kendall calls you a tease. What do you do about it?


**A/N Okay so wow, I don't know where this idea came from, it just did and I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it, so here it is. It's just a drabble, but I hope you enjoy!**

"You are such a tease", he accuses.

You scoff at his accusation as you sit down on one of the wooden dining room chairs and pull your right foot up so you can slip the red stiletto off. "What are you talking about?", you question him.

Kendall makes his way to the chair next to yours and turns it to face your direction before sitting down on it. "You dancing with all those other guys."

You give a little laugh at his words. "Well, Kendall, you did convince me to go to the party with you although I didn't want to. It's not my fault that you didn't want to dance, but I wasn't going to just stand around all night doing nothing", you defend yourself and kick your left heel off and over to the side of the carpet, and let your bare feet rest atop the soft carpet.

He's just staring at you intensely, which makes you roll your eyes. "I danced to have fun, not to make you jealous, silly", you tell him and give a playful shove to his shoulder. That's when you see the hint of emotion reflecting in his eyes; it's something you've seen a time or two before, and all of a sudden it becomes clear to you- Kendall was jealous.

Before you can call him out on it, his hand begins slowly creeping up your thigh. Your eyes travel over his face, to meet with his mesmerizing green eyes. His appendage trails further along your leg, pushing the hem of your dress up as it goes. Kendall's touch is like a blazing fire, burning a trail over your skin.

The blonde's pink tongue darts out to sweep over his pouty bottom lip as he inches closer to your core. He hesitates for the briefest of moments, his emerald orbs boring into yours, and this is when you catch on to his game. Kendall is trying to let you know that he controls you, that you belong to him; as if you'd even think about being with another man besides him. He knows just how to touch you to get what he wants, and without warning, his hand turns over and he presses his palm against your center. On instinct a little sound escapes from your throat and you open your legs a little wider. Taking the invitation, his fingers sneak inside your panties, and it's this moment that you're grateful to have worn his favorite pair today. You gasp at the feeling of his hand against your bare skin, and something flickers in his eyes as he slides his fingers up and down the sensitive flesh of your folds, then back down to circle your entrance. The creature sitting across from you smirks when he notices how damp you already are. He glides the digit back up to your clit, but doesn't do anything. His movements still and you hold your breath, aching for him to do something.

Kendall likes you to beg, wants to hear you ask for what you want; but this time you're not giving in. You thrust yourself up into his hand to get the friction you so badly crave, although it's not nearly enough. Your action causes him to bite down on his lip and take his hand out of your panties; amusement now evident in his smoldering eyes as they narrow at you. You've already grown impatient with his teasing, so you decide to take the inititative and pull the back of his head down so his face is close to yours. You attempt to attach your lips to his, but you're halted when he catches your bottom lip between his teeth and tugs at it. "You are too damn sexy for your own good", he utters in a husky voice and reaches down to yank roughly at the sides of your panties. You lift yourself up slightly allowing him to remove the undergarment, and no sooner than your legs are free, you raise your dress up and spread your legs as wide as you can, shooting a smirk at your beyond handsome boyfriend as you expose yourself fully to him.

Within seconds his thumb is rubbing over your clit as two of his fingers slide in and out of your depths effortlessly. Your head falls back and right on cue Kendall is there, licking, nipping, and sucking at the thin skin. Your hands are in a death grip at the sides of the chair, you're covered in goosebumps, and your body begins tingling as you get closer to the edge. You grind yourself frantically against his hand harder and faster, working with his movements, more than eager to get the release you're so desperately wanting. You're able to choke out, "I'm gonna-", when your muscles tense up and you're consumed by a giant wave of euphoria, one of your hands clawing at his shoulder, the other tangled in his hair. His free arm across your back holds you up as your inner walls clench repeatedly around his fingers, filling the room with the sounds of your moans.

Once your orgasm subsides you find yourself slumped against the back of the chair, with Kendall looking over you, eyes full of desire. The corner of his lips turn up to one side in a cocky grin showing off his adorable dimples and he pats his legs. "Come here beautiful", he urges you.

You have your own idea as you get up and place your legs on either side of your man's body, and press the upper half of your body tightly against his. You run your fingers up the thin fabric of his dress pants as you bend down to shower his jawline with kisses. His groan makes you smile, and you lick over the shell of his ear before whispering, "Think about this the next time you wanna call me a tease." Before he has a chance to respond, you raise yourself up off of him and walk to the table, grabbing your purse. Once it's dangling from your arm, you turn around and give Kendall a wink and a wave before confidently strutting to the door.


End file.
